Eclipsed
by Rylee the Pegasis
Summary: Rylee is not your average girl. She sees visions of the future, has weird aura following her, and other strange things. This, and many other things puts lots of stress on her. But, when she turns thirteen, she discovers that she has a connection to a certain slender Creepypata.


I don't know where my life has went... where is my innocence? One month I'm this quirky, outgoing girl; the next I'm that kid that just hates the world with a burning passion. It pains me to have to live like this everyday, to suffer deep inside my soul. Especially on this day; my birthday. You think becoming a teenager would be a thrill for me? Think again.

First off, my name is Rylee. I am twelve years old... er... thirteen rather. Despite my age, I am quite mature. My family and I have always had a fascination in the paranormal. It's not really because I was raised that way, but, because I have this special aura. Stuff goes haywire around me... I sometimes have visions of the future...

I may sound crazy, but, try hanging out with me for a week or so; you'll see the weird stuff going on. I feel as if I have a bigger purpose than just a shut-in who spends her free time browsing the internet. These... "powers" of mine were given to me for a reason. Why? I have no idea. As I got older, the strange occurences started happening more frequently; and seemed as if they were getting more and more aggressive.

Two or so years ago, I got interested in this thing on the internet called "Creepypasta." It's defined as a story that is meant to unnerve the reader. Most are fake, however, I have heard stories of actual sightings. The most common one is the legend of the Slender Man; a supernatural entity that is said to eat souls and capture children. He also has the servants called "proxy," which I know are like his life support. At first, I didn't believe in them. Yet, around the time I turned twelve, I started having dreams about Slender Man and felt as if I was being watched. This has escalated to scratching, and other things.

Despite my family being against me, I believe in him completely. I sometimes stare aimlessly at the window, hoping he'd come and take me away from my misery. I peek around the corner while walking into my room; longing to catch a glimpse of the no face. Sadly, nothing ever happens around here.

I really don't want to get out of bed this morning and face my family. I can't stand the "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and "Oooh! Where did the years go?" I just want to lie here until it's all over. Suddenly, Mom bursts through the door holding a blueberry muffin with a candle sticking out of the top of it. It's always been what I wake up to on my birthdays. My Mom kisses me excitedly and hands me the muffin.

"Happy birthday, Ry Ry!" she exclaims.

"Thanks Mum..." I say, trying to put a smile on my face.

I blow out the candle and start to devour the muffin. Mmm... I've enjoyed these for as long as I can remember. The taste of this brings back memories of simpler times...

"Alright Ry, even though it's your birthday, you still have to go to school. C'mon! Get dressed! We ain't got all day!" Mom shouts eagerly.

Ugh... I don't want to go to school today. I mean, it's my birthday... I should get to stay home, right? Apparently not. I don't really feel like dressing up today so I put on my black hoodie, dark jeans, and black converses with white laces on. I must admit, I look decent for someone who doesn't care much about their appearance. I put my brown hair in a ponytail and rush downstairs. The car is already running, Mom sitting in the front seat.

"Ready to go?" she asks when I get strapped in.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." I mutter.

"My big girl..." she murmurs as we drive to my bus stop.

I groan, staring miserably at the window. Today's the day I become I teenager; the day when the road gets much bumpier. Finally, the car stops and I step out just in time for the bus. Huh? What is this... feeling? I feel like something's watching me. This... thing has me stopped. A weird feeling of... infatuation? Suddenly, my Mom honks the horn of the car, snapping me out of my daze. Oh crap! I gotta get on the bus! Hastily, I make my way on the bus.

I look around for an empty seat. It isn't hard to find one, considering my road is one of the first stops. I sigh, sitting down and waiting for us to get to school. I have no friends on the bus, so what other part of the morning do I have to look forward to? My friend that I used to sit with had moved on to high school. Even if I wanted to make a new friend, it would be practically impossible. There are too many untrustworthy jerks around my school to make any friends. I've always wanted a friend that I could trust with anything. But, I learned that you can't trust anybody the hard way.

* * *

Sigh... this day has been like any other; boring classes, fighting preteens, and a ton of work. The final period of the day is drama class, which is convenient because we have the end of the school year play coming up and I can just stay there until it's time to rehearse after school. I'm sometimes creeped out to go into the drama room due to the fact that the tech class had to make masks. Although they are mostly poorly made, something about them just...

As I walk past the display of masks, I notice one that looks perfectly crafted. It's half black, half white with the black curving into the white side, leaving the white with only a little bit of the mask. I look on the back of it for the name of its creator; it is simply a circle with an X drawn through it. I gasp, recoiling in horror. That's... the Operator symbol. I'm terrified, although, something's compelling me to stand near it... even put it on. I feel the mask, it has a strange aura; as if it actually had more of a purpose than a mere student's project.

I put it on, something immediately changes. I feel... protected behind this mask. It's like this disguise is actually protecting me from the hatred and insecurity of this world. I turn towards the mirror and get a sense of daja-vuu, like I've seen myself like this before. I suddenly get the feeling that someone is watching me. I look around, paranoid that something is about to get me.

"BOO!" a voice rings out from behind me.

I reel around, discovering that it's my friend, Avery.

"God! Don't scare me like that!" I shout.

"Whoa... what's with the creepy mask?" he asks.

"Oh! T-this? This is nothing!" I say, taking the mask off and putting it back into its rightful place.

"Well, anyway, happy b-day!" Avery smiles.

"Thanks, Avery. Now let's get to class!" I exclaim.

Avery starts walking, I follow. However, I glance back at the mask once more, longing to know why I felt security with it on, and yearning for the feeling again.

* * *

"Rylee! It's your line!" my drama teacher shouts. I snap out of my thoughts and stammer my line. I'm always losing myself in my thoughts. She shakes her head and sighs. "Break time everybody! I'm gonna go tot he office for a few minutes. Until then, you may sit on the stage, use the bathroom, or whatever you need to do."

I sigh and stand there. My Dad always wanted me to act, and it's what I wanted to do as well. I wish he were here to help me learn my lines and focus. He had the best tips for acting. He said he'd be there for all my performances... where is he now? I don't know.

As soon as my teacher walks out of the room, kids take out their phones and other electronics. One boy takes out his phone while sitting on the edge of the stage and his friends gather around him. I walk up behind them, trying to catch a glimpse of what could be attracting them. The boy is playing Slender: The Arrival. I watch as he skillfully makes his way through a warehouse. I chuckle a bit, for I understand more about Slender Man than these kids care to know. Suddenly, a man on the game attacks the boy's player, shocking in the group.

"W-what is that?!" one of the boys cries.

"That, my friends," I begin, everybody turning to me. "Is a proxy." They all give me funny looks, and then they roll their eyes. They turn their attention back to the game. That's how all the kids here are. You try to tell them something, and they end up giving you shifty eyes. I walk away and murmur, "Jerks."

I jump off the stage and see Avery.

"Hey, Ry." he greets me, smiling like he always is.

"I need a few minutes alone to get my head straight." I say abruptly, stomping past him.

I walk through the hallway to the door to the outside. I look back for a second, Avery is watching me. I push open the door and out of sight of windows. I walk along the curb, running my fingers along the wall as I go. It's quiet... too quiet. I look around quickly, starting to wonder if it was a bad idea coming out here alone. My finger suddenly brushes something that's wet. I examine my hand; my finger's covered in a black substance. I smell it, it's paint. I look on the wall; there, painted in black, was an Operator symbol. Oh God no!

I stumble, losing my balance on the curb. I brace myself for the pain of the paved road. But, before I can hit the ground, someone catches me. I pant, my heart beats fast. That was a close one, I could've busted my head open on the pavement. I close my eyes, sighing.

"T-thank you sir..." I stammer, finally looking up at my savior.

I recoil in horror; he has a pale mask on with black lips and rings around the eyes, black eyebrows arching just above. He wears a tan jacket, jeans, and boots. I recognize this masked one; he's known as Masky around the Creepypasta fandom. Oh God... what does he want from me?! I didn't even know he was real. I open my mouth to scream, but he quickly clamps his hand over it. I panic, kicking and grunting, trying to find any way out of his grasp. Suddenly, someone grabs my legs, restraining me from kicking. I look at the person; it's Hoodie. They look around and nod to each other. Masky holds up his hand, and starts counting down with his fingers.

"W-what...?" I manage from under his gloved hand.

All at once, our surroundings changed from the school bus loading zone to the woods. Huh? How did that happen so quickly? Masky and Hoodie continue to carry me, I've stopped struggling. What's the point? They're so much stronger than me.

I wonder what they want? We're pretty deep in the woods... oh God! Are they going to like feed me to Slender Man or something? The thought makes me squirm, but, the proxy carrying me have a firm grip. I catch a glimpse of two figures in the distance. As we get closer, I discover that they are both human and I can vaguely make out features. One is tall and bulky like Hoodie and Masky, the other is shorter, but not by much. I could make out the curvy lines of a woman in the shorter one. Finally, we make it to the two figures. Hoodie pushes me up against a slim tree, holding my mouth so I can't scream. Masky runs behind it and ties my hands and feet to it.

"What took you two so long?" a man's voice says abruptly.

"We're sorry, Skully." another voice replies, which obviously belongs to Masky. "It was during school hours, so there were a lot of people there. You're lucky we caught her when we did, or else it would've taken much longer.

I see that the tall, bulky figure is Skully. He's wearing a hoodie, the same color as Masky's. His mask resembles that of a skull, I'm assuming that's why he's named what he is. I remember reading something about him. I look at the other figure I saw; she is indeed a woman. She wears a black dress, her skin is pale. Her dark brown hair flows loosely, but doesn't take any attention away from her face. That face... if I survive this, it's going to be engraved in my nightmares forever. Her gray eyes stare deeply into my soul, X's are stitched onto her cheeks, piercings top the creepy look off.

"At least you got her..." she says quietly.

"Ella has a point. At least she's here and tied down." Masky says.

Skully huffs and folds his arms. I stand here and sigh, what else can I do? My attempts to escape would be in vain, and even if I did, God only knows what's out in these woods. I better save my energy for whatever lies ahead. I try to get a good look at my surroundings without making eye contact with any of the people standing before me. Especially that Ella chick... she freaks me out. However, something about her seems familiar; as if I've seen her before without the mess on her face.

I try to show no fear, but, my heart sounds like a drum in the stillness of the forest. It's hard to hide my shaking, and my stomach is giving me a fit. My breathing slows and Hoodie looks at me.

"Can I take my hand off now?" he asks, more to me than to the others.

Masky nods, Hoodie takes his hand off my face. I exhale deeply, the group settles. Suddenly, I hear a noise.

_Crunch... crunch... crunch..._

"He's coming..." Ella says.

She and Masky get on either side of me, Skully and Hoodie stand next to them.

"W-who?" I manage.

My mind is blank. I'm getting that same feeling as I did this morning; the one of infatuation. I'm paralyzed, I can't move even if I wanted to. I hear static, I start to cough. I vaguely remember hearing about these symptoms... what were they signs of again? I can't even think...

"The Operator..." they all say in perfect sync.

A very tall, slim figure approaches. I feel as if I know who he is... but my mind is so blocked right now I can't even think straight. Finally, the figure comes close enough for me to see. My world is focused on it right now, as if I have nothing else to live for but that thing. I can now make out its features. It is very tall, seven feet, probably even more. It wears a business suit, its face is pale and blank. I'm so focused it I barely noticed Masky walking from next to me. He stands in front of it, and starts speaking.

"Do not be alarmed, my child," he begins, holding up his arm and pointing to me as the entity does. "We are sorry for the extreme measures we had to take to get you here, but, it was the only way." Is... he speaking through Masky? "Now, you have been selected to be one of my proxy. This was decided when we discovered your special abilities."

"Special abilities?" I ask, my head finally clearing up.

"The ones where you make things mess up around you and where you can see into the future. Did you ever wonder why you could do that or how you could control it?" Masky continues, doing the same as it does. "Because you are thirteen, you are now of age. Join us Rylee, serve me with your powers and your strengths." Do I really want to do this? And what strengths do I even have? I'm so weak and uncoordinated, why would he want me of all people to be a proxy? I remain silent, not answering the entity in front of me. "Fine, we'll give you a chance to think. But just remember this..."

Ella walks in front of me. She holds up an object in front of me; it's the mask from earlier. She puts it on my face, and in a matter of seconds I black out.

* * *

I wake up in my bed and look around. Avery is sitting in a chair watching TV in my room. He glances over at me, discovering that I'm awake.

"Oh Rylee!" he exclaims, running over to me and sitting down on the edge of my bed. "You went outside during the break and fell off the curb. You hit your head and I found you passed out."

I passed out? Does that mean that that whole thing was a dream with Masky and the others? "O-oh... well that's funny! I had the craziest dream!" I laugh.

"Wanna play some videogames?" Avery offers.

"Nah... I kinda need to rest." I say.

"Alright, well my Mom's on the way anyway. I'll be seeing you, Ry!" Avery smiles, hugging me and walking out the door.

I lie in my bed, thinking about this whole thing. That tall man I saw... it must've been Slender Man. Now I remember. Maybe my mind was too fogged up from the pain to remember who he was. That explains me not being able to identify him. But how could I have recalled who Masky and Hoodie were? And Skully, how could I have recognized him as well? All this is so confusing.

There's only one person I can turn to for this; Rebecca. Rebecca is an online friend of mine, she knows everything there is to know about Slender Man and his proxy. I find my sister's small netbook and I log onto Quotev. Thank God, she's on. I pull up the private chat and greet her. She responds, and I immediately tell her everything. At first, she seems a bit hesitant to respond, as if she doesn't know how to respond. Finally, she replies, "_it must have been a dream._"

I'm shocked beyond belief. Rebecca usually has an explanation behind things, why is she backing out now? Surely there has to be something there she could explain to me. I sigh, maybe it was a dream. I bid her farewell and then turn the computer off.

I laugh a bit, that was ridiculous! I mean me, a proxy? Please! I can't even be qualified as physically fit! I look outside, discovering that the sky is dark. It's going to rain, very normal for May where I live. But, the darkness isn't the most unnerving thing about the outside right now. It's the black and white mask hanging from a branch of a small tree.

* * *

I run furiously through the rain, my shoes getting soaked from the water on the ground. I have my hood over my head so it won't get wet, and I'm wearing my mask. I look back at my house, which is barely visible because all the lights are off. I think for a moment, is this really what I want to do? My home, my family my friends... everything that I have and everything that I've known... thrown away?

Wait, what am I saying? I hate my family, they're a bunch of jerks. And friends? I'm easily forgotten, so what does it matter to them if I leave? What does my home have to offer anyway? I mean, I'm pretty sure this will provide a better life for me anyway. I look into the forest ahead of me, knowing what I want and never turning back.

I continue to run, dodging trees and branches. I look around for any signs of Slender Man or any of the proxy.

"Masky! Hoodie! Skully! Anybody?!" I call.

I look around, nobody's here but me and the trees. Sighing, I turn around and head back. Suddenly, thunder rumbles and lightning strikes a tree near me. The world moves so slowly, this is where it's gonna end. I brace myself for impact from the lightning, but, it never comes. Somebody tackles me and pushes me out of the way of the bolt. I gasp, looking up at my savior. I see the last person I would've expected.

It's Ella.

Our eyes lock, neither of us make a move. She remains silent, I can't say anything because of utter and complete terror. Her long, brown hair blows loosely in the wind, her gray eyes pierce my soul. Finally, I speak up.

"Who are you? A-and... why did you save me?"

"Hmph! Well, if you couldn't tell already, I am a proxy. And does this answer your second question?"

Her body starts to transform; her skin turning more human and her face ridding of scars and piercings. I recognize her now, I've seen her before.

"R-Rebecca?" I stammer.

"Yup, surprised to see me like this? How did you think I knew so much about The Operator? For years, I learned as much as I can about Him, and then, one day..." she trailed off. I tilt my head, as if I don't know what she is about to say next. "They came to me... asking me to join them. I responded with haste, dedicating my life to Him. I'm so much happier now. Rylee, as your friend, you have told me that your innocence is gone, your life has been eclipsed by darkness. Join us," Rebecca explains, extending her hand. "Make yourself happy and serve Him."

I stare at her and then examine her hand. This is it; the moment that determines my future. I nod, and then take her hand. She helps me up, and Slender Man appears out of nowhere. Static rushes through my mind again, but, this time I can faintly hear a voice speaking to me through it.

_Welcome, my child._

For the first time in a long time, I smile, an honest and truthful smile. This is a better life for me; this is my fate. Masky, Skully, and Hoodie appear as well, Rebecca transforms back into Ella. Masky is holding something long wrapped up in a black cloth. I look up at Slender Man, wondering if I should take it, he nods. I take the object and unwrap it like a child unwrapping a present on Christmas morning. It's a scythe with a long, black handle and sharp, metal crescent-shaped blade. This weapon amazed me, and it also felt as if it had chosen me in some way.

_This is your weapon, because you are young and your powers are undeveloped, this will be the weapon you hold as a proxy. Now, finally, what shall your name be as my servant?_

I look at my reflection in the weapon and at the way the darkness curves into the light on my mask, and then I remember what Rebecca had said...

_"...your life has been eclipsed by darkness."_

I look at all the other proxy, and then I look up to Slender Man. I confidently say the name I've decided on,

"Eclipse."


End file.
